


Roommate Wanted

by gleekto



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleekto/pseuds/gleekto
Summary: Prompt: Straight guy (Blaine) worries he’s being homophobic to gay roommate (Kurt), then realizes he’s fallen for him. NYADA AU.
Relationships: Adam Crawford/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 32
Kudos: 213





	1. Chapter 1

The door to their apartment bangs shut just a little too harshly as Kurt walks out. Was it with a huff? Blaine isn’t sure. 

Blaine likes his roommate. He really does. They found each other through the NYADA roommate wanted ads for one thing. So it’s a given that they both love musical theatre. They’re both talented - obviously. NYADA is the most competitive musical theatre school in the country. And they both made it to the big city despite being from small town Ohio. All that and they actually seem to like each other’s company. In the two months they’ve lived together, there’s been no shortage of movie nights, home cooked pancake breakfasts, hate watching reality TV shows, potlucks with other new friends. Given the inevitable horror stories of mismatched freshmen roommates, Blaine knows he lucked out. 

But Blaine can’t help it - things get weird when Kurt brings someone home. 

A guy home. Adam. His name is Adam and he’s a senior who runs this ironic Glee club thing called the Adam’s Apples. Blaine knows it’s not that he’s homophobic. He’s really not. Which sounds like a cliche straight guy thing to say. But he totally doesn’t care that Kurt is gay. It was written in bold red ink right at the top of Kurt’s roommate ad and Blaine still chose him. Kurt even talked to him about growing up gay in Lima, Ohio, about being the only out gay kid at his high school. It was a great conversation actually. 

But this is the second time Kurt has brought Adam home, and Blaine can’t help it. He finds it weird. Like last night when Blaine walked out of his room, Kurt was sitting in Adam’s lap on the couch watching Project Runway, and Kurt was looking up at him. And they were kissing. Their clothes were on and everything and he guesses it was pretty chaste but Blaine got all red and felt instantly sweaty before clearing his throat to announce his presence.

“So sorry. Sorry. Just wanted a soda. Going back to my room now. Sorry. I mean don’t stop on my account, you can-” Blaine was a disaster really. He couldn’t stop rambling. “I mean it’s cool. Of course you can. You live here. Never mind. Have a great night, Kurt. Which you were obviously. And Adam. See you. In the morning or something.” Way to go showing your gay roommate that you’re cool with it all.

And Kurt obviously noticed because this morning (Adam wasn’t there anymore, thankfully) he was less than friendly. Blaine thinks he was trying to avoid him entirely before Blaine caught him on his way out the door to class.

“Hey Kurt.”

Kurt raised one eyebrow and sighed. “Hi Blaine.”

“Do you maybe want to make dinner with me tonight? I bought pasta and tomatoes yesterday.”

“Can’t. I have rehearsal.”

“Oh,” Blaine tried to hide his slight disappointment. “Right. I forgot. Okay well then I’ll see you for The Bachelor at 9?”

Kurt pivoted on his heel and looked at Blaine directly. “I don’t know, Blaine. What if Adam wants to come. And you accidentally witness a kiss leading you to drop the pot of homemade tomato sauce all over my faux vintage IKEA rug. It’s white, Blaine. That would not be a good look. And neither is straight boy machismo. In my own apartment.” Yikes. Kurt is mad.

“Machismo, what?” He’s not macho.

“Please. I may not have a lot of experience with dating. But I do have far too much experience with straight boys running at the first sign of anything gay. It’s not cooties, Blaine. You can’t catch it.”

Blaine’s jaw drops. He knows that. “I”m not afraid of cooties,” Blaine says because he’s not. “And of course it’s not cooties,” because that was actually Kurt’s point. Blaine is not homophobic. He’s really not. But Kurt huffs as he walks out and the door closes and he’s gone.

Maybe Blaine’s just jealous. He needs a girlfriend.

...

By the time the Bachelor rolls around that evening, Kurt seems to have forgiven him. Or forgotten about the whole awkward thing. Instead of any cold shoulder or further lecture on why seeing two guys kiss won’t burn his eyes out (which Blaine knows - he knows. He totally loved Schitt’s Creek. Watched every week) - Kurt walks in with his friend from back home, Rachel, chatting animatedly about their Apples’ rehearsal.

“Oh my god,” Kurt drops his bag and turns to him. “Adam wants us to sing an acoustic version of Baby Got Back.” 

Blaine thinks he heard that right because Rachel has spun around and started swinging her hips from side to side. Anyways, here’s his chance to redeem himself. Adam positivity. “That’s,” Blaine pauses. “Creative.”

Kurt looks at him skeptically. “By creative do you mean super weird and inappropriate?”

“No, I mean-” Blaine stops again. Is this a trick? “Adam seems like a talented guy and-”

“It’s okay, Blaine. You don’t have to defend his bizarre business decisions just because we’ve gone on a few dates,” Kurt says flippantly as he opens the cupboard to pull out the microwave popcorn. Apparently the show watching is a go. 

“It’s also sexist,” Rachel affirms. “I bring the strongest female vocals to that group and I am no piece of meat.”

“Your butt is fantastic, Rachel,” Kurt says dismissively, emptying the popcorn into the bowl as he plops into the corner of the couch. Blaine looks. He can’t help it. Her butt isn’t bad. And Rachel is pretty, actually.

“Julie, my ex-girlfriend from last year also would have hated that song,” Blaine says to Rachel. “Though she had no problem saying the same about me.”

“You do not have a big butt!” Rachel says indignant. And he catches her peaking.

“Definitely not big,” Kurt says matter-of-factly. “But you wear the pants to show it off.” Blaine thinks he sees a flash of a challenge in Kurt’s eyes. Okay so this is his test. He’s ready. “It’s a good butt.”

“Kurt, stop! You’re embarrassing him!” Rachel elbows Kurt in the side as she steals the other corner seat of the couch.

“No, no. It’s okay,” Blaine says quickly. “You’re not embarrassing me. Thank you, I mean. Good to know Julie’s not the only one who thinks so.” Kurt nods as Blaine squeezes between them and clicks on the show. He thinks he passed.

Blaine’s chilling in his own apartment, popcorn bowl in his lap, cute girl to his left, cool roommate to his right, and his deliberately tight pants appreciated. Blaine loves New York.

...

Blaine bites the bullet and does it. He asks Rachel out. If Kurt is going to be having someone around their apartment, he should too. It would obviously be more fun that way and he would feel less like a third wheel. Of course he asks for Kurt’s blessing first. It would break the roommate code of conduct to ask out Kurt’s best friend without first making sure he was cool with it. 

And he was - enthusiastic even.

“Oh my god, of course!” Kurt clapped his hands. “You know the first time she met you she said you were hot.” 

She did? Blaine definitely didn’t notice. “You’re just saying that.”

“No seriously. She practically broke my hand squeezing it _oh my god, Kurt! He’s so hot,”_ Kurt imitates. “ _And you said he’s straight, right?”_ Kurt continues. “Of course I told her you were but warned her against making anything awkward for me. So this works perfectly - we can double date!”

So that’s how he ends up at the rep theatre watching _Love Simon_ with Rachel, Kurt, and Adam, on Friday night. If there’s any chance he can prove to Kurt and Adam that he is an enlightened cool guy, this has got to be it. Go big or go home. 

The movie goes perfectly. He buys Rachel’s ticket and the popcorn, and Kurt sits on his other side, which means he gets to be privy to all of Kurt’s scathing commentary throughout the movie. _The gays have apparently graduated to our own trite romances with high school stereotypes,_ Kurt whispers to him. Still Blaine can tell Kurt’s loving every second of it.

Kurt turns to him again. _I know it won’t be, but the admirer should be Nick. Straight best friend turns out to be gay. Rest of this is unrealistic, why not go for the complete fairytale?_ Blaine turns to Kurt, shaking his head. _Nick, really?_ And notices that Kurt and Adam are holding hands. He thinks about holding Rachel’s hand but it’s too soon, and besides, he seems to have gotten a bit sweaty. Not attractive on a first date. Anyways, Rachel hasn’t made any moves either. But everyone’s laughing and oooh’ing and awww’ing when the movie ends so it’s definitely a success.

The pitfalls of Blaine again being an apparently ignorant straight boy only begin once they’re sipping on their post-movie hot chocolates. “So you liked the movie, Blaine?” Adam interjects somewhat pointedly in a momentary lull in the conversation.

“Yeah. I mean, didn’t we all?” They literally all just left the theatre singing its praises.

“Well, Kurt and I did and Rachel’s dads are gay but-” Oh yes. Another test. 

“Right,” Blaine nods. “So does it appeal to a straight guy?”

“Does it?” Adam’s a bit too on the nose for casual conversation. 

“Yeah they were cute.” Blaine shrugs and Rachel smiles at him. “Maybe a bit unrealistic-”

“Totally,” Kurt interjects, thankfully. “Declarations of love in front of the whole school, every teen stereotype in the book-”

Blaine continues, “Yeah and Simon and Bram just always knowing they were gay-” 

“Excuse me?” Adam interrupts. “I know you may not realize this but just like you knew you were straight when you pulled Cathy’s pigtails in grade four, we also knew -”

“We may not have had a name for it,” Kurt tries to placate Adam who seems to be irritated with him. Again. “But yeah, we knew.”

“Of course. I mean-” What did he mean? He’s just trying to show Kurt that he is actually not a dense straight guy. And he is failing. Again. Thankfully, Rachel picks that moment to yawn and asks if Blaine would mind getting their hot chocolates to go and making an early exit. He would definitely not mind at all.

“Have fun, kids,” Kurt waves at them oddly wistfully as they leave.

“Don’t wait up,” Adam adds as if it’s a challenge.

“I won’t?” Blaine shrugs. Maybe a double date wasn’t the best idea. The more he tries to defeat the straight boy stereotype, the more he seems to be showing Kurt just how clueless he is.

...

Rachel shuts the door to Blaine’s apartment gently as they walk inside. She invited herself up, but somehow Blaine feels sure this isn’t _that_ type of inviting herself up. Probably the opposite. Blaine likes Rachel. He really does - she’s pretty, and ambitious, and wow, can she sing. Their off the cuff duet of Sixteen Going on Seventeen on their walk home turned heads - and they both love an audience. But their musical chemistry still didn’t really make it feel like a date. He’s just too distracted by the Kurt and Adam thing. So he isn’t totally surprised when they arrive at his apartment and Rachel asks to come up so they can talk. 

“Blaine.”

“Rachel.”

“We sounded really good together. It’s rare but you can keep up with me vocally.” He respects that driven confidence.

“I can,” Blaine nods and smirks back. “There’s a but here, though, isn’t there?”

“Yeah,” Rachel starts. “Would you be mad if I told you that I’m sort of interested in this guy Brody from my dorm?”

Blaine breathes out and laughs, “I think I could live with that.” He looks down, shaking his head. He knows he should be feeling disappointment. But he thinks what he’s actually feeling is relief. 

“It isn’t you,” Rachel continues though he wishes she wouldn’t. “I mean, like Kurt says, you are totally hot despite the fact that you dress a bit like a grandpa.”

“He said that?” Kurt told him _Rachel_ said he was hot. He didn’t mention that he agreed. He feels a swoop in his stomach. It’s nice to be admired.

“That you’re hot? Yeah. And you know Kurt has good taste.” Blaine does know.

“I thought he liked my bowties.”

“I think he does,” Rachel seems to relax. “I think you and I are destined to be duet partners.” Blaine nods in agreement. He’s not even sure why he thought this date was a good idea in the first place but this feels like a much better option. 

After Rachel leaves, Blaine washes the dishes in the sink and changes into his pajamas. It’s 11pm and he knows Kurt won’t be home tonight. As Adam said, he won’t wait up. Blaine still thinks he should find someone. His apartment is more lonely when Kurt’s at Adam’s. But he doesn’t need to force it with Rachel. Kurt’s a good friend and a great roommate and getting romantically entangled in Kurt’s world is like playing with fire. Better not to mess things up.

…

Blaine’s brushing his teeth when he hears the click of the door and quiet footsteps into the apartment. He peers outside the bathroom. “Kurt?”

“Oh hey. You’re up. I didn’t want to wake you,” Kurt says guiltily.

“You didn’t because,” Blaine glances down at his phone on the couch’s side table, “It’s only 11:15.” Blaine looks up at him. “I thought you were going back to Adam’s.”

“Wasn’t in the mood,” Kurt dismisses quickly. Oh.

“Is everything okay?”

“With Adam? Yeah,” Kurt nods. “How’d it go with you and Rachel?” He changes the topic.

“Not bad,” Blaine says though he realizes it’s not a ringing endorsement. “I think we’re going to stay friends. Didn’t feel like a date.”

“She likes that guy, Brody, doesn’t she?”

“Yeah,” Blaine laughs. “I guess I missed my chance. But it also felt like we were already in the friend zone.”

Kurt shrugs. “Well at least there was no big break up to make our roommate situation supremely awkward.”

“Definitely a plus.” That might explain Blaine’s relief. He really likes his roommate situation. Why jeopardize a good thing? He looks over at Kurt who sits down on the couch and seems to still be thinking.

“Can I ask you something?” Kurt starts. “You’re really not uncomfortable with me being gay.” The question sounds more like a rhetorical statement.

Blaine counts the negatives in his head. “No. Like really no. I am not uncomfortable. I chose you, Kurt.”

“I know that,” Kurt agrees, almost talking to himself. “I’ve been around you for two months. But for some reason Adam keeps misinterpreting-”

Yes Adam. And the awkward double date. “I didn’t mean anything by my comment. Honestly. I was just surprised all those teens were so sure of themselves.”

“I know.”

“Sorry for making things weird.” Blaine sits down beside him and sighs. “Okay, so let me make up it to you.”

“Make it up to me? You didn’t even do any-”

“Take me to a gay club.” Blaine enjoys the look of shock on Kurt’s face. Clearly not what he was expecting.

“Oh my god, don’t be ridiculous, Blaine. You don’t have to go to a gay club to convince me-”

“No, I want to. Everyone says gay clubs have the best dancing-” He pauses for effect while Kurt raises his very skeptical eyebrows at him. “Tomorrow night. Take me, okay?”

“You might get hit on, you know?”

“I can manage. Besides, you know I like the attention.” That’s true.

“Cocky,” Kurt kicks him playfully. “You’ll have to let them down gently.”

“I’ll just tell them that I’m going home with you.” Blaine knows he’s kind of flirting. It’s fun. And whatever. He and Kurt are easy with each other. 

Kurt furrows his eyebrows and keeps shaking his head like he’s confused. “Okay, Blaine. If you really want, we’ll go out to a gay club tomorrow night.”

He does really want to. Even though he’s pretty sure that Kurt doesn’t need any more convincing that he’s not a clueless straight boy with residual homophobia. Here’s his chance to prove it to himself. “Can’t wait.” 

...

Blaine splashes aftershave on to his face, re-checks his gelled hair, and sizes himself up in the mirror. He’s wearing fitted dark blue jeans and a red short sleeved polo shirt that is just small enough. [He looks good.](https://butjustwearclothes.tumblr.com/post/126620466504/blaine-anderson-old-school-love) He grabs his ID and phone, ready to meet up with Kurt and whomever Kurt invited along for the ride at the Phoenix tonight. He assumes Adam will be coming but hopefully Kurt thought of at least a couple of other people - He and Adam don’t exactly have the best track record. “I’m ready, Kurt,” Blaine says through Kurt’s closed bedroom door. “But take your time-” 

Kurt swings his room door open and oh. Okay. [Kurt has dressed for the occasion. ](https://gleekto.tumblr.com/post/108652199545)

He’s wearing red and blue army pattern-type pants tighter than any pants Blaine has seen on him before, with a matching tight black tank top and a blue short sleeve button down shirt on top. “Wow. Not too shabby.” He feels Kurt’s eyes looking him up and down too. He hopes he chose the right thing.

“And you,” Kurt pauses, “Look like you just walked out of the Phoenix’s ad campaign.” Blaine hopes that’s a good thing.“For their target audience.” Kurt has a small smirk. “And you know me, Blaine. I always dress to impress.”

“Well Adam will definitely be impressed.”

“Oh, he’s not coming,” Kurt says nonchalantly.

“He’s not?” Kurt said things were fine.

“No. I didn’t invite him. We’ve only been on two coffee dates and three actual dates. It’s too much-” Kurt waves his hands dismissively as he opens the door. 

“Well then I guess I’m in charge of warding off your suitors-”

“Oh no need,” Kurt winks. “We’re not exclusive.” 

“Kurt,” Blaine says almost indignant on Adam’s behalf. And he doesn’t even really like the guy. Who is this Kurt in skintight pants and an unbuttoned shirt cruising on the streets of New York? He’s hot. As in any gay guy at the Phoenix will want his phone number kind of hot.

Kurt leans over to him in the cab and lowers his voice. “I’m not really _that_ confident. Or that cocky.” Kurt bites his lower lip with a sort of giggle. “But you know, why not put on the costume and pretend in New York on a Saturday night. We were in Ohio long enough.” He squeezes Blaine’s hand. 

Yeah totally. It’s fun to pretend.

…

The Phoenix is awesome. The music is awesome. Gay clubs are awesome. Kurt is awesome. 

Blaine buys them another drink - his fourth, Kurt’s third. He’s a gin and tonic kind of guy (”Of course you are with your grandpa wardrobe” Kurt tells him) but Kurt prefers citrusy cocktails. They’ve been dancing to the pounding beats in groups of no one in particular. With themselves, with others, talking with an occasional whisper-shout in each other’s ear. _That guy’s looking at you,_ Blaine motions to a guy at Kurt’s left. _Not my type._

“Curly haired guy on your right is definitely noticing how good a dancer you are _,”_ Kurt looks at Blaine pointedly. Blaine loves to dance. He knows he’s a good dancer - “Your body is music,” his ex-girlfriend told him and he knows what she means. And tonight he’s so free - it’s just him and Kurt and the alcohol and the music coursing through his veins.

“He is?” Blaine looks over his shoulder and there is indeed a mop of curly blonde hair staring in his general direction. When Blaine turns, the blonde mop nods at him. Blaine steps closer to Kurt and puts his hand on his shoulder. “Then let’s put on a show.” 

Kurt looks confused. “Let’s?”

“Dance with me.”

“We’ve been dancing all night,” Kurt blushes. He’s drunk. Blaine is drunk. 

“No,” Blaine says. “I mean dance _with_ me,” Blaine repeats and puts both his hands on Kurt’s waist, searching his eyes for permission. 

“What are you doing, Blaine?” Kurt’s face is bright red. 

“C’mere,” Blaine pulls at him gently and Kurt steps into his space and closes his eyes. “It’s just dancing.” It is just dancing. Kurt’s body slots into his, their hips swaying, arms on his shoulders, Kurt can dance too. Kurt opens his eyes for a moment and Blaine smiles at him with a hint of mischief. “They probably all think we look good together.”

Now Kurt laughs, “That is probably _exactly_ what they all think.” Kurt breathes into his ear, so close it tickles. Kurt closes his eyes again and Blaine does too. His nose brushes Kurt’s cheek accidentally. He can feel Kurt’s smile in response. He does it again. Not accidentally. Kurt copies him. He smiles into Kurt’s smile. Closes the gap. Kurt’s lips are so soft. He wants more. He holds Kurt’s hips and presses his lips on to Kurt’s. Kurt presses back. He doesn’t want to let go.

“Mmm, Blaine. Blaine-” Kurt pulls back but not a lot. Just enough to look him in the eyes. “You’re drunk, Blaine.”

Blaine pouts. “Just one more time,” Blaine talks into Kurt’s neck, still holding on and Kurt seems to acquiesce because Kurt’s lips are back on Blaine’s and his hands are on Blaine’s neck and when Blaine opens his mouth, Kurt is there and kissing him and he’s kissing back. It’s wet and soft and strong and electric. He grabs Kurt’s ass and pushes him closer. It’s been so long since he’s kissed someone. Not sure he’s ever kissed someone like this. Kurt feels so good in his hands. His body is thrumming, the music drowning out his little satisfied groans.

Until Kurt pulls back and gently pushes him off. Now he really groans. “Okay, Blaine. Okay. That’s it. That was more than just one more time.”

“I guess so,” Blaine smiles sheepishly at him and looks down. 

“You’re drunk, Blaine.” Kurt’s lips look full and kissed and beautiful. His eyes look unsure.

“You’re hot, Kurt.”

“Blaine,” Kurt seems to compose himself, body stiff. “I’m taking you home. To your bed. And a litre of water. So you can sleep this off and dutifully return to your most definitely not uncomfortable and perhaps a bit too enlightened straight guy self in the morning.”

Blaine follows Kurt blindly down the stairs of the club and into the yellow, New York City cab. He is drunk. The kind of drunk that sinks your inhibitions and lets your guard down. Maybe a little too far down. But he’s not the kind of drunk where you forget. 


	2. Chapter 2

Interlude (Kurt POV)

Kurt lies flat on his back in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Blaine, fortunately, seemed to crash the second his head hit the pillow, still in his annoyingly flattering jeans and a tad too small polo shirt. Kurt had at least managed to get him to drink a full glass of water, and then ordered him in to bed, leaving two Advil and another full water glass on his night table.

“Good night, Blaine,” Kurt said drily, still shaking his head as he exited the room.

“‘Night, Kurt. I had fun tonight,” Were the last words Kurt heard him say before closing his door. 

_Really?_ Kurt rolls his eyes at no one as he stares at the ceiling in his own room. _Cute that he had fun._

To say that tonight did not go as Kurt expected is a considerable understatement. Like if your expectation was a nice trip to the cottage, and somehow you take a wrong turn and end up instead landing on Mars. And what the fuck do you do on Mars? Kurt has absolutely no idea.

Blaine kissed him. And kissed him and kissed him and kissed him. And yes he was a willing participant but what the hell else was he going to be? Hot, straight roommate comes on to you in a gay bar. Of course he’s going to kiss him back. Passionately. It’s the kind of thing every gay kid does not even bother to fantasize about because it never happens. Or at least he himself was smarter than to think about it. He was not going to let any surface physical attraction to an objectively attractive specimen get in the way of a good roommate situation. Kurt is too smart for that. 

But Blaine, apparently, is not. He just gets himself drunk and suddenly goes from best buddy and super roommate to sex on a stick. Could Blaine not control himself enough to wait until next time when there might be an appropriate girl of interest in his vicinity rather than risking an overall very solid friendship? 

Kurt isn’t naive. He realizes that Blaine may not be as straight as was previously advertised. He was there after all - their make out was not chaste. Or tentative. Blaine kept chasing his mouth, tasting, teasing. It was heated. Or maybe it just seemed that way because he’s only kissed one other person - Adam - and it’s never quite been like that with Adam.

But he can’t go there. Blaine had a girlfriend last year. He just asked Rachel on a date. Like two days ago. Blaine’s enlightened and fun and straight. A sensual guy. Mix in the alcohol and you end up on Mars, starring in a video of the boy version of Katy Perry’s ‘I Kissed A Girl’. Where you don’t belong. Anything else is impossible.

Luckily, Kurt was drunk too. 

…

It was the easiest decision Kurt’s ever made.

His alarm rings at 9am - allowing him time to be up and dressed and making coffee before he’s sure Blaine will be able to drag himself out of bed. A few glasses of water, more than six hours sleep, a shower, and now his coffee, and he feels like himself again. 

“Hey Blaine,” Kurt says as Blaine putters out of his room a while later, still rubbing his eyes. “Coffee?” He gets up to pour Blaine his usual mug, two teaspoons of sugar, a splash of milk. 

Blaine sits down at the table. “Kurt?”

“Hang on, milk is at the back of the fridge.”

“Kurt?” Blaine says again. “Last night-” 

“I know, right. So drunk,” Kurt shakes his head at himself. “I can’t remember much beyond my second drink, but this hangover told me that coffee and a greasy breakfast was definitely in order. Should I make tots?” Kurt opens their freezer. “I’ll make tots. And scrambled eggs.”

“Oh,” Blaine seems confused. “Sure, I guess. Coffee sounds good-” Kurt hands him the warm mug. “You don’t remember?”

“The music was good,” Kurt looks at him blankly. 

“Yeah,” Blaine nods. “The music was good.”

“I think you were even more drunk then me,” Kurt continues nonchalantly as he stares at the eggs in the skillet. “You slept in your clothes.” 

Blaine looks down at his wrinkled polo shirt and jeans. “I guess I did.”

“At least we got home okay. No harm done,” Kurt smiles at him quickly as he dishes out breakfast. “I need to head out to the library. I’ve got that research project for the history of theatre class. Meeting Rachel for dinner so I’ll catch you later?” 

“Okay,” Blaine nods slowly, hugging his mug in his hands. He looks slightly suspicious but Kurt is sure with a full cup of coffee, food, and a shower, Blaine will be back to himself in no time, Kurt having provided a one way ticket back to reality. There is no such thing as a weekend trip to Mars, anyways. 

...

Blaine POV

Just like that, and before Blaine can even finish his coffee, Kurt is gone, leaving Blaine alone in their apartment with the fog lifting from the night before.

Blaine was definitely drunk - his pounding head is making sure he knows that - but he slept last night, no throwing up, and apparently unlike Kurt, he remembers. The music _was_ good. So was the dancing. And Kurt. _God_.

Blaine rinses his dishes quickly and goes back to his bedroom. He strips off his now stinky shirt and jeans, along with his boxers, and tosses them in the laundry. He looks at his body in the mirror. His ass isn’t bad. So what if he likes to show it off? His dick is soft, sways a little to the left, his torso slightly ripply thanks to his three times a week trainer sessions. Is he gay? Kurt’s ass looked amazing in those painted on pants. Kurt’s body looked amazing. He grabbed Kurt’s ass, didn’t he? He knows he did.

Is he gay?

Blaine walks naked through the hall to the shower. No one’s home and it feels rebellious to walk around au naturel. He turns the water on as hot as it will go and lets it burn as it massages his back and neck. Blaine saw Kurt naked once. By accident. Blaine had walked into the bathroom to grab his toothbrush while Kurt was in the shower - but Kurt was, in fact, out of the shower. Of course, he blushed profusely and apologized and immediately exited, but he had seen. Kurt has a really good body. Taller, broader, pale. He thinks he’d like to see it again. With Kurt’s permission this time. His body starts to wake up at the image but this isn’t the time. He has too much to think about.

He steps out of the shower, puts one white towel around his waist and uses another to dry off his hair, stickiness of last night now gone from his body. He looks at his face in the bathroom mirror, touches his lips. It was different with Kurt. He was drunk but he’s been drunk before. The few times that he and Julie managed to have enough time and privacy to have sex, they were always tipsy from the party they had left to sneak off to the backseat of his car. Blaine liked sex with Julie. He liked the closeness. But this was different, more intense. Which hardly makes sense because this was not even sex, not even remotely. Just making out. In public. But that feels way too insignificant to describe what actually happened. It was sexual. He was sexual. He didn’t want to stop.

He’s not sure that Kurt actually wanted to stop either. Not from the way they were kissing. From the way Kurt was kissing him back. Well until Kurt’s ethical common sense compass seemed to stop him in his tracks. But apparently Kurt was drunker than he seemed because he doesn’t remember. Really?

Blaine plans his afternoon to prevent going stir crazy with his thoughts until Kurt gets home. He’s not sure yet what to say to someone who doesn’t remember the secrets of the night before - _Hey Kurt, sorry that you don’t remember but in case anyone mentions it, I had my hands on your ass while we were making out on the dance floor last night. It was a good time, though_.- Blaine laughs somewhat desperately into the abyss of his empty apartment, and he can feel his eyes sting. There really is no need to be dramatic - it happened. Maybe it means something. Maybe it doesn’t. For him and for them. He’ll figure it out later. After he practices piano and picks a piece for his winter showcase audition. Then he’ll take himself out to the thin crust pizza place down the street - he deserves it. If Kurt isn’t back after that he’ll bake cookies.

He realizes Kurt’s memory fail is a luxury he doesn’t have. Is it cruel to take off Kurt’s blindfold? It’s not like Kurt would be sent into a tailspin about his own sexuality. Though he is the one dating someone (but they aren’t exclusive). And it definitely risks his pretty ideal roommate situation. 

Maybe ignorance is bliss.

...

“I baked five dozen cookies,” Blaine announces sheepishly, still in his apron as Kurt walks in the door at 9pm. 

“Five dozen?” Kurt raises his eyebrows. “Is there a bake sale tomorrow that I forgot about?” Kurt surveys the flour dusted kitchen as he takes off his jacket. He’s wearing white skinny jeans with black combat boots, a fresh pressed purple button down shirt and a signature scarf to pull the outfit together. None of this high style is out of the ordinary for Kurt. What is out of the ordinary is that Blaine notices. And it’s all very self-reflexive because he notices himself noticing. 

Maybe it _is_ like cooties and he’s caught them? 

“Just thought I’d do something nice for choir practice,” Blaine shrugs, taking off his apron and offering Kurt a soft chocolate chip cookie. “Besides, it kept me busy.” 

Kurt is as regular as ever. “Mmm. Not bad,” Kurt takes a bite and plops down on the couch, flicking on the television. “The Bachelor?” Blaine’s not sure he has the heart, or the courage, to shake this easy thing up.

“Sure. Why not.” Blaine sits down on the other corner of the couch, and Kurt takes off his combat boots and scarf, settling in to the opening credits. Regular evening chill time like any other day.

That’s when Blaine sees it. It takes him a minute but it’s unmistakable.

Kurt doesn’t have memory fog. He knows.

“Kurt,” Blaine says quickly before he has time to overthink it. “We need to talk.”

“What?” Kurt looks at him scared for a second before his eyes return to calm “Now?”

“Yes, now.” Blaine grabs the remote and shuts the television. “Kurt, you have a hickey.” Kurt instinctively raises his hand to cover the now bare purple spot on his neck where his scarf used to be. Of course he knew.

“Oh! Oh yeah, ha,” Kurt pauses for a second. “I guess Adam and I-” 

“Kurt,” Blaine says with insistent frustration. “Why are you pretending that you don’t remember?”

Kurt’s eyes flicker from Blaine’s face to the ground and back up, uncertainty painted on. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean that you know,” Blaine pauses. “And _I_ know, that that hickey is from last night.” Blaine stops, giving Kurt a chance to catch up. He knows he sounds a bit desperate but why is Kurt continuing with the charade? They both know that hickey wasn’t there two nights ago when Kurt came back from the double date.

“I do?”

“Yeah,” Blaine sighs, slightly defeated. “And given that you were aware of the hickey enough to deliberately cover it up, I imagine you also know who gave it to you.” 

Kurt bites his lower lip and softens as a smile creeps out. “Well, I hope so. I’m not some common ho, ya know?” Well then.

Blaine breathes a sigh of relief. “Yeah, I do know.” He blushes but doesn’t look away. “You are a good kisser, though.” Honesty is the best policy. “Very good, actually.”

“Thank you?” Kurt’s searching his face, undoubtedly wondering what’s going on. That makes two of them.

“Why did you pretend you didn’t remember?” 

“To give you an out,” Kurt says flatly. “Straight freshman gets drunk and accidentally makes out with gay roommate? There’s an awkward living situation-”

“It wasn’t an accident,” Blaine cuts him off.

“You were drunk, Blaine. Very drunk. It doesn’t mean-”

“That I’m gay?” Blaine cuts him off again.

“Well yeah. We all do stupid things when we’re drunk. It really doesn’t mean-”

“What if it does?” He can’t believe he’s the one making it meaningful. And Kurt is trying to protect him from himself. Blaine wills the sting behind his eyes away again because he’s really not upset. He isn’t afraid of cooties. Kurt reaches his hand out. “No, don’t really,” Blaine retreats from the touch. “I’m not upset or embarrassed or anything. I’m really not. I don’t know why I’m-” Blaine wipes his eyes with his sleeve and smiles. “Emotions, I guess.”

“Blaine.”

“And I just want to make one thing clear,” Blaine composes himself again. “It wasn’t stupid. Or an accident. It was-”

“Hot.” Kurt turns a pretty shade of pink and looks at him quickly before turning his head and Blaine sees him smile. 

“Yeah,” Blaine agrees. “It was hot.”

“So now what?” Kurt asks rhetorically. 

“I don’t know. Just spent the day thinking about what it all means - and baking cookies,” Blaine adds. 

“So-”

“I don’t know. Questioning things, I guess.”

“Fair. I can live with that.”

“That’s good. Because you do,” Blaine kicks him playfully. Fortunately, he hasn’t been kicked out yet. 

“But,” Kurt braces himself. “I need you to know one thing - I want to be your friend, I like being your roommate, and I’m here for you. But I’m not going to be your experiment.”

Blaine closes his eyes and shakes his head because he would never want that. Especially not from Kurt. Despite how much he really thinks he would like to kiss him again. Sober. Even right now. But of course he won’t. 

“I can live with that too.”


	3. Chapter 3

With all the events and revelations of the past few days, Blaine feels himself settling into a quintessential New York City student life. It’s the middle of the week, and like most days, he exits the NYADA building, reusable coffee mug in hand, satchel over his shoulder, and heads to the campus gym, where he’s finally given himself permission to appreciate the many bodies on display. After the gym, he’ll walk the ten blocks back to his apartment, and today he’ll muse to himself that Matt from his theatre history class and gym spotting buddy is more impressive out of clothes than in them. Who knew there was a six-pack under those baggy sweatshirts - a fashion choice of which Kurt definitely does not approve. Kurt’s body, though, is impressive either way, but Blaine thinks he might need at least a second look to make sure. 

Blaine’s a coffee-drinking, gym-going, sexuality-questioning, musical theatre student in the Big Apple. He fits right in.

“How was the gym?” Blaine enters the apartment as Kurt sets down two bowls of spaghetti on the table. Things are mostly back to normal between them since their conversation, minus Blaine’s constant distracting thoughts of kissing Kurt, Kurt’s mouth, Kurt’s ass, Kurt. Fortunately or unfortunately, though, the thoughts are all in his head and real life is definitely more PG.

“Educational.” Blaine smirks. “Matt from theatre history class has a pretty good body under those loose sweats.”

“Matt?” Kurt looks unimpressed. “Ew.”

“You should join me next time. You’ll see.”

“No thank you. Sweaty gym bunnies with eau de body odour checking out my ass all day. I’m perfectly happy with my Richard Simmons’ dancersize workouts in the comfort of my own home.”

“Can’t really blame them,” Blaine says sheepishly under his breath as he grabs the salt and pepper from the counter.

“Oh my god, Blaine,” Kurt rolls his eyes but his cheeks are that lovely shade of pink again and his eyes are happy. Maybe even flirty. Blaine loves this feeling.

“What?” Blaine shrugs innocently. “Now that I’m all out in the open we can acknowledge our mutual appreciation. I’m not the only one who wears the pants to get noticed.”

“Nothing wrong with a little appreciation.” They look at each other for a moment and there is an almost awkward silence. Blaine sits with it, lets the energy simmer. It’s okay. He’s figuring things out.

…

No one can accuse Blaine of doing anything half-hearted. He’s living on his own, he’s an adult, he’s discovering himself, and, most of all, there is absolutely nothing wrong with it. 

“Kurt?” He knocks on Kurt’s bedroom door after finishing his homework. Kurt turns at his desk chair. “Can I ask you something?” Kurt hums his affirmation and looks back down at his textbook. “I’d like to know some good websites-” Blaine pauses and Kurt looks up blankly.

“Websites?”

“Like gay ones,” Blaine is trying very hard not to blush. There is nothing to be embarrassed about. “That a gay guy might use to like-”

Kurt’s eyes pop out of their sockets. “Got it.” Kurt interrupts quickly. 

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Blaine says, trying to sound mature. 

Kurt rolls his eyes at him. “You will not go all sex ed teacher on me, Blaine Anderson. I am the one who’s been out since high school,” Kurt huffs. “I will determine what is and is not embarrassing.” Blaine can figure out what category this falls into by Kurt’s beet red face.

“You’re cute when you’re embarrassed,” Blaine can’t help it. Kurt _is_ cute. 

“Oh my god, stop.”

“Okay, if you’ll help me, oh wise more experienced one.”

“Shut up.” Kurt says, taking a deep breath and shaking his head. But he is smiling. “I admire your commitment to the task of self discovery, Blaine. Though I am unsure why this project isn’t better actioned in a private meeting between you and Google.”

Blaine shrugs, “Then I’d have to sift through all the fringe videos of men with 30 inch long dicks sword fighting in some other guy’s mouth,” Kurt winces at the image and scrunches his eyes shut. “Gross,” Blaine adds and Kurt seems pleased that he has at least some discretion. And taste. Of course he does. Really. 

Kurt takes a deep breath. “Okay yes.”

“Yes?”

“As in yes, I can recommend,” Kurt pauses, “Some of _those_ sites. And rather than saying their names out loud, let me just write them down here for you on this little piece of paper and we will never speak of this again.” Kurt quickly turns away from Blaine and scribbles on to the scrap paper on his desk. “Voila.” 

Mission accomplished. Blaine grabs the paper and pivots with a little bounce in his step as he turns to leave. “Just Blaine,” Kurt continues and Blaine turns back around. “The problem is,” Kurt sighs dramatically, “While I appreciate your deep commitment to your own _education_ , you have now left me, your friend and roommate, with unforgettable images in my head of just what will be going down in this apartment behind closed doors for the rest of the night.” Kurt stares him down as if to ask what the hell he is supposed to do now.

“I think, Kurt,” Blaine stares back, amused, “That that’s why they invented masturbation.” Blaine shrugs innocently before turning on his heel and exiting. He’s out before he can fully register the look on Kurt’s face. Slightly scandalized, he thinks, but also maybe a bit turned on. Mission definitely accomplished.

...

Blaine knew the time would come sooner or later. It’s 8pm on Friday night, and Kurt has a date. With Adam. It’s been a week since their last date, and from what Blaine knows, Kurt’s barely seen Adam at all, other than a few chats in the NYADA hallways. But it was inevitable that they would, of course, go on another date at some point.

“So I’m going out with Adam tonight?” Kurt says as if it’s a question. 

“Oh! Oh yeah, okay. Of course. I mean that makes sense. It’s the weekend and-” Blaine can feel himself rambling.“Well, of course you are.” 

[Kurt is wearing](https://gleekto.tumblr.com/image/48962482569) a bright yellow button down shirt, ridiculously tight grey jeans (Is he trying to tease Blaine?), and a blue scarf to complement the yellow. Or maybe to cover up any remnant of the purple now fading on his neck from last Saturday. Wouldn’t want to have that awkward conversation. “I’m not sure when I”ll be home but-”

“Yeah,” Blaine dismisses. “I won’t wait up.” Blaine is sitting curled up on the corner of the couch. He folds his arms on his chest and closes his eyes as the door clicks shut. Blaine remembers interrupting Kurt and Adam kissing on this couch. How flustered he got. It’s obviously uncomfortable to walk in on anyone making out, PG as it may have been, so there’s that. But also, he knows it now, it was Kurt. _Kissing_. And a week after that gentle stirring, it was somehow Kurt kissing him, not quite as PG. Where he wanted to be. Whatever was unclear about identity in that moment on the dance floor, that he wanted Kurt was obvious. A week later? Still obvious. The thing about falling for someone is that it makes it pretty easy to define the label. He knows he’s gay. And now he’s also painfully jealous.

…

Blaine can’t concentrate - forget homework, forget practicing piano, even forget _those_ websites. Kurt is on a date with Adam and he’s sitting on his couch reimagining great romance scenes where he runs to Adam’s apartment, sweeps in and convinces Kurt that he’s his handsome prince, and not Adam, and they ride off on his horse and make love on fields of lilac into the night. But this is not a movie and they are in gritty New York City and Kurt may or may not have sex with Adam. And he will simply have to live with it and his feelings until this all passes. He can at least start by telling Kurt he’s gay. Tomorrow.

Tonight, Kurt is on a date with Adam and he’ll just cope by baking cookies, the cure for all things. There’s something meditative about the pouring and mixing and dropping little dough balls on to the greased pan that calms his mind, especially when accompanied with the Dear Evan Hansen soundtrack, and a glass of red wine. _This dough is delicious_ , Blaine thinks as he steals a small scoop from the first batch. It’s 9pm when the first tray goes in, and he figures he’ll have time for at least four dozen by the time the wine makes him drowsy enough to fall asleep. 

The timer dings at 9:13 pm, he grabs his oven mittens, and opens the oven door. Perfect golden brown. He picks up the tray and turns to put them on the counter island behind him.

“Hi Blaine.”

“Oh my god, Kurt.” Blaine almost drops the tray but slides them on to the trivet just in time. “You scared me. I didn’t expect you-”

“Good catch,” Kurt gestures to the cookies. “I wasn’t trying to scare you - the music is kind of loud. Would hate to be responsible for mass cookie suicide.”

“Why are you-”

“I broke it off with Adam.” Kurt bites his lower lip, and looks at Blaine almost guiltily.

“You did?” Blaine’s heart starts racing but he wills himself to stay calm. This isn’t about him. “I’m-”

“Happy?” Kurt tries.

“No,” Blaine defends himself quickly. Too quickly. “I wouldn’t be happy about something like that. I’m surprised, actually.”

“Surprised?” Does Kurt look disappointed? “I thought maybe you knew-”

“Is this a trick question?” Blaine searches Kurt’s face for a clue. “How would I know? I don’t think you said anything -”

“Because all week, you’ve been -” Kurt pauses and looks at Blaine knowingly.

Oh. “Working to earn my gay membership card?” Blaine suggests and Kurt huffs out a laugh.

“I was going to say flirty. And _I’ve_ been flirty. And last Saturday night was-”

“I think we established that it was hot.” Blaine leans forward on the counter island between them.

“Yeah,” Kurt exhales. They’re on either side of the counter, bowl of cookie dough and a hot tray of cookies between them, staring each other down. “Exactly.” 

Blaine scoops up a drop of cookie dough on his index finger. “Try this. It’s so good. Seriously.” He holds up his finger but Kurt doesn’t take it. Instead, he looks at Blaine, leans forward, and sucks the cookie dough covered finger into his mouth.

Blaine feels the blood rush all over his body. “Wow. Okay. _Okay_ ,” He says under his breath, closing his eyes trying to take in the moment. When his finger is licked clean, Kurt lets go, smiling and sheepish, and his eyelashes flutter down, suddenly shy. Really.

“It’s good,” Kurt’s still looking down, smiling and blushing. He composes himself and looks back up. “So I thought when I went out tonight, you realized that-”

“That I was impossibly jealous?” Blaine finishes. “I did realize that. I wanted to be on that date - dinner, a movie, whatever we wanted.”

“That makes two of us.”

“You were jealous?”

Kurt rolls his eyes. “No. That I wanted to be on a date with _you_. And so,” Kurt pauses. “I guess that’s not really fair to Adam.”

“I guess not.” Blaine hopes that Kurt can’t hear his heart thumping. He can feel it on every beat. “I hope you did get to tell him though that I’ve gotten over my homophobia?” Blaine smirks.

“Don’t be mean,” Kurt reprimands. Sort of.

“So.” Blaine says.

“So,” Kurt repeats. “ _You_ want to go on a date with _me_. And _I_ want to go on a date with _you_. So,” Kurt is smiling, happy. “Would you like to go on a date?”

“Now?”

“The night is young,” Kurt holds out his hand.

“No.” Blaine shakes his head but steps closer to Kurt.

“No? As in you’re too tired?” 

“No. As in I don’t want to go out. I’m not too tired. I want to stay here.” Blaine is in Kurt’s space now. Kurt nods, but doesn’t move. The silence is charged.

Kurt closes his eyes. “We’re roommates, Blaine. We have a good thing. Don’t you think-”

“I don’t want to take things slowly,” Blaine says plainly. “I want you.” 

“I haven’t had sex before.” Kurt looks down, inches from Blaine’s face. 

“I haven’t been gay before. I think we’re even.” Blaine picks up Kurt’s pinky with his own, swings their hands gently. “Show me.”

...

“Show me.” Blaine breathes out and lets his dark eyes look up and down Kurt’s body in his impossibly skinny grey jeans. He raises his hand gently to Kurt’s neck, underneath the blue scarf where the hickey is fading, and moves his thumb slowly up and down. Kurt closes his eyes shut under the scrutiny.

“We should,” Kurt’s voice is shaky. “We should talk. First.”

“Yeah,” Blaine’s voice is equally shaky. “Okay.” He lets his lips tickle Kurt’s ear. God.

Negotiation is easy when everyone is on the same page and eager to stop talking. Kurt pulls Blaine over to the couch and they sit down, knees touching, hands intertwined. Blaine runs his index finger along Kurt’s bare forearm. He can see it distracts Kurt - that’s the point.

“What do you have in mind, Blaine Anderson?”

“You.”

Kurt rolls his eyes. “I’m serious. If you actually want to get naked at some point tonight, you need to answer.”

Blaine’s eyes light up with the confirmation that they are, in fact, on the same page. “Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes, I’d like to get naked with you. Tonight. And we can stop at any time.” Blaine will definitely definitely not want to stop. 

“Agree,” Kurt says. “But no, you know- _that_.” He stops.

“Anal sex?” Kurt squeaks his affirmation and Blaine laughs. 

“Not yet,” Kurt recovers.

“Not yet,” Blaine agrees. 

“What have you done, anyways?” Blaine figured this was on Kurt’s mind. He’s had sex with one person, it taught him a lot. No regrets. 

“I’ve had sex,” Blaine says. “With a girl. My then girlfriend of many months, Julie. And I got tested before I came to NYADA. Just in case, you know, I met someone.” He smiles at Kurt.

“Did you - I mean, was it- You don’t have to tell me the details or anything.”

“I liked it.” Blaine understands the question. “I like sex. I liked sex with Julie. It felt good. And I loved Julie in a, I guess now, sort of platonic way. But it wasn’t-” Blaine searches for the word. “Like it is with you.” Not like he is now - a shaken up soda can, finally open and fizzing over, his body on fire just thinking about it.

“You don’t know how it is with me.”

“Kurt.”

“You’re going to be very good at this, aren’t you?”

Blaine blushes at the expectation. “Well, I don’t know about that,” He shakes his head dismissively. “But I do like,” Blaine pauses in a moment of nervousness. “Sex. And I may have been told that I sometimes talk - like during - I may say things to you. That I’ve been thinking. It heightens it, for me. Unless it embarrasses you. Then I won’t-”

“You can,” Kurt says quickly. “I like that you’re” Kurt breathes out, “Not shy. But I am. Still. I think,” Kurt muses. “I want this. So don’t interpret my total awkwardness for embarrassment.”

“You’re not awkward.” Blaine has untucked Kurt’s yellow shirt, and is making small circles on his lower back. Kurt is letting him. “But just to be clear,” Kurt’s getting goosebumps.“Whatever you want to do to me - even if it’s very little, it’s okay with me. I just want you to be comfortable. So I can be comfortable. You don’t even have to look at me naked-” 

Kurt laughs, “I want to look at you naked, Blaine.”

“Okay,” Blaine licks his lips. “Then the last thing is, so there are no unwanted surprises, if it’s okay with you, I’d like to go down on you.”

Kurt laughs out loud. “Oh my god, Blaine. Why is that a term of negotiation?”

“I want to,” Blaine shrugs innocently. “I’ve been thinking about it.” 

“Okay, I can live with that,” Kurt answers. Blaine finally lies him down on the couch and settles on top of him.

“Okay.” Blaine is where he wants to be.

…

It starts gently. They have all night. Blaine licks slowly at Kurt’s lips underneath him. Kurt mirrors him, slow, soft kitten licks. A tease. 

“I’m going to really kiss you now.” Blaine moves his hand behind Kurt’s neck, sinking himself into the kiss. Kurt moans and Blaine sighs into his mouth at the sound. He can feel Kurt’s hands on the small of his back, moving slowly lower. “Grab my ass,” He breathes into Kurt’s ear, burying his mouth on his neck.

“Oh my god,” Kurt laughs breathlessly but he does.

“Your hands feel so good.” Blaine warned him he would talk.

“You know I like your ass,” Kurt squeezes harder and Blaine feels powerful.

…

Too many minutes of kissing, pressed on top of each other on the couch and Blaine’s jeans are very uncomfortable. Which means Kurt’s jeans must be painful.

“Kurt,” Blaine lifts up. “Do you think we can move this to somewhere more comfortable?”

“Your place or mine?” 

They choose Kurt’s bigger bed, standing up from the couch and moving as quickly as possible. Kurt crawls on to his bed and Blaine quickly takes off his own shirt while Kurt is facing the other way. He’s not rushing - just wants to turn the heat up one notch.

“Wow,” Kurt is sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at a now half naked Blaine. Blaine preens, stepping between Kurt’s legs and bends gently to kiss at his neck, encouraging. Kurt places his hands on Blaine’s stomach and explores, running hands and fingertips over his nipples and Blaine starts to unbutton Kurt’s canary yellow shirt.

They lie beside each other, shirts off, kissing slowly. Kurt gets goosebumps every time Blaine runs a finger pad over a nipple. “Ahh. Sensitive.” But Blaine likes the sound he makes so he does it again. And then sucks Kurt’s nipple into his mouth. “Hnnngh ah!” 

“And I thought I would be the vocal one.”

“Shut up, Blaine. It’s intense there. For me.” Blaine does it again and Kurt groans deeply. Blaine sees Kurt’s toes curl. “Wow. It’s just a lot.”

Blaine gives a last lick and gently moves back to his pillow, stares at the ceiling for a breath. “We can stop now, you know? I won’t be disappointed. Well, maybe a little,” Honesty is the best policy. “But there will just be more for next time. It’s really okay.”

Kurt turns his head to face Blaine. “I did not say that I wanted to stop.” Kurt turns back to the ceiling too, breathing heavy, determined. He looks straight up, bites his lower lip, and puts his right hand firmly on Blaine’s clearly hard dick hidden in his jeans. Blaine’s heart races and he stays very still. Wants to let Kurt do whatever he wants. Kurt starts to run his hand up and down, gently squeezing. 

“I like that, Kurt. Your hand on me.” Blaine’s breath is shaking and he closes his eyes.

“I think you might like it more if we got these off.” Kurt pulls at his jeans. 

“I thought you’d never ask.”

…

It doesn’t take them long to each remove their jeans. Blaine was not even going to try to peel Kurt’s off of him. He thinks he would have had to use a scissors which would have been a definite mood killer. Instead, he watches Kurt remove them slowly, turned around in a way one does for privacy when changing in front of someone. It gives him a chance to take in Kurt’s body - his long, strong legs, his round ass in black briefs, his broad back.

“Are you staring at me?” Kurt turns around, blushing slightly.

“Yes,” Blaine says. “Come here.”

…

Making out in only underwear is so much better. His cock has been hard since the couch and now he can feel Kurt against him, he can press against Kurt. He’s not sure the first time he does it how Kurt will react - Too forward? Letting Kurt feel how turned on he is. But Kurt grunts and mirrors his movements, his cock against Blaine’s leg, Blaine’s cock. It’s a new feeling completely - He grabs Kurt’s ass and pushes them together.

“Never felt anything like this before, Kurt,” Blaine lets out between soft moans.

Kurt is on top of Blaine and lifts up on his forearms and pushes his pelvis down in response. “You’ve never been gay before, Blaine,” Kurt smirks, mimicking him.

“Yeah,” Blaine can barely talk “So hot.” He takes the next step and slips his hands on to Kurt’s bare ass in his briefs, keeping the rhythm. “I want to see your cock.”

…

They stand in front of each other, naked and hard, and stare. “Your body is amazing, Kurt. All of it. You’re big.” Blaine knows he’s staring shamelessly. He wants to look.

Kurt is deep red but doesn’t rush to move, instead reaches out to fit Blaine’s cock in his own hands. He pumps gently. “You’re hot.”

Blaine presses them together again and they fall on to the bed, kissing and grabbing and rubbing more urgently against each other. Blaine can feel Kurt’s urgency.

“You’re getting close,” Blaine whispers in his ear and Kurt scrunches his eyes shut.

“I don’t want to be,” Kurt pants. “But yes.”

“So I’m going to suck you now, Kurt. Okay?” It’s a rhetorical question. “Spread out for me, babe.” The word feels new on his lips and he sees Kurt blush but that could be for other reasons. Kurt is a babe. Kurt opens his legs as Blaine kisses the inside of his thighs. He licks up, paying attention where he would want it, letting his tongue swirl around the head. Kurt whimpers and pants. “This is what I wanted, Kurt.” He licks lightly again. He knows he’s teasing. “Was hoping you would let me.” Kurt grabs on to the sheet beneath him, close. “Don’t be afraid to move, okay?” And then Blaine sinks down on him, jaw loose, trying to focus on all the sexual sensations around him. 

“Ah ah, Blaine! I’m going to-” Blaine keeps bobbing with just enough suction, and puts his hands under Kurt’s ass, lifting him in deeper, encouraging him. Kurt puts his hands on Blaine’s head, lets himself buck up. He screams loudly as he comes in Blaine’s mouth.

Blaine only chokes a bit, and he grabs a tissue to wipe at his mouth and does his best to swallow the rest. It’s slightly gross, but also epically hot. He’s so turned on he thinks he could come just from thinking about it.

“Sorry,” Kurt pants out as he opens his eyes. “That was loud.”

“That was literally the hottest thing I’ve ever experienced,” Blaine is still panting. “ _Because_ you were loud - and who cares? We’re alone,” Kurt can’t argue with him. “And also because you, you know, weren’t shy.”

“Thanks,” Kurt smirks. “I’m trying. And so,” Kurt is now staring at Blaine’s still very hard cock, as Blaine kneels beside him unabashedly. “It’s your turn.” Kurt moves quickly - opening his mouth and licking, before Blaine can begin a lecture on making sure Kurt is comfortable, being happy to wait until next time. He would be. “Ah Kurt, you don’t have to-”

“Please be quiet,” Kurt huffs out before opening his mouth wide and sinking down. Blaine is still kneeling, and puts his hands down behind him, grabbing the sheets. Blaine can watch him like this, eyes closed in concentration and mouth working. He puts his hands gently on the back of Kurt’s head, likes to feel the movement on him. He arches back.

“Kurt, I’m going to-” Kurt pops off as Blaine moans deeply and comes, on himself, on Kurt’s stomach. He watches Kurt’s amazed expression as he finishes.

There is a sticky mess all over both of them. “I wasn’t sure I would be able to swallow,” Kurt apologizes. “But I thought it would be hot to ummm,” Kurt looks sheepish. “Make a mess.” Blaine takes his index finger and traces it along the mess on Kurt’s stomach, and holds it up playfully to Kurt’s lips.

Kurt eyes it uncertainly, but sucks the tip in, assessing. “It’s not that bad, right?” Blaine encourages. 

“You tell me.” Kurt presses his mouth to Blaine’s, pushing them both over into a tangled mess of now very satisfied naked bodies.

“I love it,” Blaine answers into Kurt’s neck, cupping his ass and holding them together.

“Of course you do,” Kurt laughs. “Blaine, you have definitely earned your membership card. With honours.”

...

“Blueberry or chocolate chip?” Blaine looks up from the skillet as Kurt walks bleary eyed out of his bedroom.

“Hmmmm?,” Kurt looks at him, confused. “Did you get up at 8am to make pancakes?”

“Of course not.” Blaine shakes his head. “8:30. I have those two, but if you really want plain, I can-”

“Blueberry is great, Blaine. It’s great.” Kurt still looks confused. Blaine hands him a plate of warm blueberry pancakes and a steaming cup of dark coffee and sits down beside him, mug in hand. “You know you didn’t have to sacrifice any beauty sleep on my account. I would have been happy just to have cereal and-”

“I wanted to.” Blaine inches his leg over for contact with Kurt’s. “You’re usually the one awake, and I wanted to make sure you knew that- You know, I wasn’t drunk and I do remember and all that.”

“Blaine,” Kurt laughs, shaking his head. “I know you weren’t drunk. I was there, remember?”

“Well then I wasn’t going to give you a chance to wake up and pretend you didn’t.” Blaine elbows him coyly.

“Yeah,” Kurt takes a sip of his coffee. “I guess in retrospect having you think your first gay experience was with a guy who didn’t remember, wasn’t the best choice.”

“Probably not,” Blaine agrees. “If only because it was such an excellent experience.”

“ _Straight guy kisses gay roommate - is immediately converted_ ,” Kurt shrugs. “That’s what the headlines said.” 

Blaine nods. “Don’t worry about the rough start, though. They get together in the end.”

“Spoiler alert.” Kurt places his hand tentatively on Blaine’s knee and Blaine takes it quickly, confirming.

“So this means that we’re like, officially-” Blaine lets the sentence hang.

“I don’t know,” Kurt looks genuinely at a loss. “Dating? Together? We already live together - somehow we’re taking U-Haul lesbians to a whole new level.”

“How about together- and _exclusive_ -” Blaine makes clear because there is no way he is putting up with another night of imagining Kurt in bed with someone else. Especially now that he knows just what Kurt looks like loose and naked beneath _him._ “But we won’t turn my bedroom into an office just yet?”

Kurt nods. “Terms accepted.”

...

“Oh man,” Blaine walks into Kurt’s room later that afternoon as they’re both doing homework. “I just realized that it’s going to be pretty awkward telling Rachel. I did just ask her out on a date a week ago.” Kurt looks up sheepishly at a mildly distressed Blaine.

“I think she may kind of already know?” Kurt tries.

“You told her?” Blaine is trying to figure out how he feels about that.

“No, of course not,” Kurt says emphatically. “I wouldn’t out someone. Rachel just - well, she just kind of figured it out. After your “date”,” Kurt uses his fingers as quotation marks. “She called me the next day with a _Kurt, I think Blaine’s gay._ After my repeated insistence that you’re obviously not because I would obviously know, she just looked at me and said _Look Kurt. Blaine is hot but there was no chemistry. And that may be because he spent most of the evening making goo goo eyes at_ you _, rather than me.”_

“She did not say that?”

“Oh yeah, she did.” Kurt turns on his desk chair to face Blaine. “Turns out she may have been right.” Kurt shrugs his shoulders and reaches for Blaine, placing an open palm on his chest. He puts his other hand on Blaine’s ass and pulls him closer so he’s standing between his legs. Kurt starts to unbutton Blaine’s button down shirt and Blaine shivers.

“I do have to practice for my piano exam,” Blaine says unconvincingly.

“But I also need to practice,” Kurt says innocently, pushing aside Blaine’s now unbuttoned shirt and kissing his stomach.

Blaine groans. “I guess it’s time for a break.”

“Mmmmhmm,” Kurt agrees, grabbing both sides of Blaine’s ass to pull him closer as he kisses along his torso. He then moves to pop the button on Blaine’s jeans.

Blaine sighs happily. “And to think you were a blushing virgin just last week.”

Kurt stands up and puts his hand in Blaine’s boxers, as Blaine feels his body wake up at the touch. “And to think you were straight,” Kurt bites back, burying his head in Blaine’s neck and sucking.

Blaine lies himself down on the bed as Kurt crawls on top of him. 

Thank goodness for the cooties.


	4. Epilogue: Breathing Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine wants to take their budding relationship a step further. Sexual discovery in the Roommate Wanted verse.

“I want to fuck you.” 

Blaine just says it. It’s Saturday night, their friends have just left their potluck and show tunes dinner, and the night is young. Blaine is standing at the counter island, while Kurt washes dishes on the other side.

The truth is that he’s spent a not insignificant amount of time in the past week trying to figure out the best way to broach the topic - a romantic gesture, a serious conversation? But really, this isn’t quite romance, and doesn’t need to be overwrought. What he wants is to make Kurt fall apart under him, feel him around him, and direct honesty seems like the least forced way to get to where he hopes they both want to be. He’s pretty sure by now that Kurt at least doesn’t mind that he’s direct about sex. He suspects it turns Kurt on, actually.

...

It’s been two weeks of toeing the fine line of being cool and casual about their new relationship while living together and managing the constant pull to be as naked as possible as often as possible. Kurt sets out rules - no skipping classes, homework comes first, and they sleep in the same bed only on weekends. Blaine readily accepts the terms, knowing they are a good idea - and he takes them as a challenge to get creative. He knows he is a little more comfortable with all things sex than Kurt - maybe because he had had the longer past relationship before or maybe just because they’re different people - but watching Kurt open to him in so many ways is his new addiction.

Last Wednesday night, after he was sure Kurt was finished his composition assignment and he himself was finished practicing piano, he strips down to only his boxer briefs and plops himself down on their living room couch with his laptop. He knows which sites Kurt likes, after all, he did ask him. He clicks to his favourite fantasy on fratboiphysicals.com - “Kurt,” He calls out tentatively. “C’mere if you have a minute.” Kurt walks out of his room and over to where Blaine is sitting. “Do you like this one?”

Kurt leans over his shoulder and then quickly turns away when he realizes just what Blaine is soliciting his opinion on. “Oh my god, Blaine. What on earth-”

“You gave me this website,” Blaine smirks, enjoying Kurt’s pinkening cheeks as he reaches out to pull Kurt down beside him, still shaking his head. “Just,” Blaine pulls him closer. “Have a look.”

Kurt is clearly embarrassed but seems willing to oblige, cuddling into an almost naked Blaine as he reads the summary of the mini “movie”. The new freshman in the frat, Matt, needs an initiation from the senior head of house, Kyle. The senior himself had lost his virginity this way when he was a freshman and now it’s his turn to top. Blaine hits play and Kurt shivers but doesn’t object and lets himself lean into Blaine, resting his hand on Blaine’s bare chest. “You know what,” Kurt hits pause. “Let me just,” Kurt stands up. “Get a bit more comfortable.” Soon Kurt is curled up beside him, in only his briefs, both of them showing interest as he hits play. Kurt goes along with it, no discussion.

“Tell me what turns you on,” Blaine whispers in his ear. They watch as Kyle reassures Matt that he wants to make it good for him, that even though it’s a frat requirement, he’s going to make it awesome. Kyle tells Matt he’s hot as he takes off each piece of clothing, then shows Matt his own body, how big he is. Kurt is breathing roughly and Blaine starts rubbing him through his underwear. “It’s hot, right?”

“Well, I like this site because they at least pretend to be nice to each other,” Kurt huffs crossing his arms. But he moans and opens his legs to give Blaine better access. 

“I like that too,” Blaine says quickly. “He’s prepping him now.” 

“Yes I can see that, Blaine,” Kurt sasses to cover up his nerves. They watch as Kyle urges Matt on to his hands and knees and squeezes his ass for the camera. Blaine moves his hand into Kurt’s underwear as two of Kyle’s fingers slide in and out of Matt’s hole. “I like how he reassures him,” Kurt says quietly, trying to play Blaine’s game as they listen to Kyle heap praise on Matt for how well he’s doing for his first time. 

“He is doing well for his first time,” Blaine muses calmly as Kurt’s own hand slides into his underwear.

“Idiot.” Kurt elbows Blaine distractedly. Kyle is now prepping himself, opening Matt’s cheeks and lining himself up after giving Matt an affectionate slap on his admittedly very cute ass.

“Kurt, can we?” Blaine manoeuvers them so they are now lying on the couch, Kurt’s back to Blaine’s front, Blaine’s hand in Kurt’s underwear, Kurt’s ass up against him. Kurt hums his assent and pushes his ass back on Blaine, hard behind him. “I like that,” Blaine pants. “But-” As they watch Kyle enter Matt from behind, Blaine nudges Kurt’s ass slightly forward with his free hand, and lets the index finger of the hand already in Kurt’s briefs, explore upwards and press on his asshole. He knows he’s taking a risk of Kurt not wanting this at all. They’ve been having amazing sex for ten days but haven’t ventured between the cheeks, so to speak. Blaine is ready to venture.

“Ah!” Kurt yelps at the unexpected touch and Blaine moves his finger slightly away but leaves it resting in his ass. On screen, Matt is moaning his pleasure, being fucked for the first time, Kyle moving in and out. Blaine pushes gently again as Kyle pushes into Matt.

“Blaine,” Kurt groans but he doesn’t move away, instead pushing his ass back against his finger. 

“Yeah,” Blaine pants, rutting himself against Kurt. “That’s it. Do you like how he’s taking it?” At this point they’re in full on get each other off territory, and Kurt is used to Blaine’s dirty mouth, if not to the running pornography commentary.

“He likes it,” Kurt pants, grabbing his own cock, as Blaine keeps pushing at his hole.

“Mmmm definitely,” Blaine agrees, pulling Kurt’s underwear down so he can help Kurt with one hand while keeping pressure on Kurt’s hole with the other. In the movie, Kyle tells Matt he’s going to come inside him, picks up speed and groans loudly, while Kurt awkwardly moves his own hand behind him to give Blaine some friction while Blaine’s hands are busy on both sides of him. They come together with the movie, Blaine bold enough to slip half a finger inside Kurt while he comes. Blaine barely needs the movie, just the idea of what he’s doing to Kurt turns him on. 

“Wow,” Kurt says as he comes down from his orgasm. 

“Yeah, wow,” Blaine repeats, slowly dragging his finger out of Kurt’s hole and between his cheeks.

They lay still together for a few minutes, catching their breath until Kurt deems it too sticky and disgusting and insists it’s shower time. Blaine watches him get up, think twice about pulling back up his sticky underwear, and instead toss them off as he walks naked to the bathroom.

Kurt turns before he enters the bathroom. “I liked that, by the way.”

Blaine isn’t sure exactly what Kurt’s referring to but he’ll take it.

...

Kurt turns from the sink to face Blaine, dish towel still in hand. “You want to fuck me?” 

“Yes.” Blaine purses his lips and keeps direct eye contact, pushing any nerves away in favour of the guise of maturity.

“As in, you want to top?”

“I mean, I’m open to everything-” Blaine looks down smiling slightly shyly now.

“Of course you are-”

“But yeah,” He can do this. “I want to top. Only if you-If you don’t - that’s okay with me.”

Kurt closes his eyes, face burning, and takes a deep breath. “I’m okay with it.”

“You are?” Blaine tells himself to chill out. “I mean, that’s great. Or, what does that mean?”

Kurt grins seemingly more at ease now with Blaine not quite as all confident. “It means, yes,” Kurt takes his index finger and runs it along Blaine’s arm, flirty. “You would have to do all the hard work that way, right? I just have to lie there and look pretty and-” Kurt stops.

“Take me.” Blaine’s eyes are dark.

“Oh my god, you’re like that porn movie,” Kurt looks at the floor and shakes his head.

“No way,” Blaine walks around the counter and pulls Kurt to him, holding his ass. “I’ll be so much better.”

...

They decide to shower first, separately, to make sure that no one gets too excited prematurely.

Blaine lies on his bed, towel wrapped around his waist, waiting, as Kurt enters the bedroom.

“Nice outfit,” Blaine gestures at Kurt’s towel, same as his own. 

“Does this make things go too quickly? I mean, did you want to undress me or something?”

“I always want to undress you,” Blaine says honestly. Kurt rolls his eyes, and Blaine sees them land on the condoms and lubricant he’s put out on his night table. He’s not ashamed. Kurt turns pink. “Are you nervous?”

“Yeah,” Kurt nods.

Blaine stands up, sheds his towel and pulls at Kurt’s. “Come here.” He pulls their naked bodies together, hands warm on Kurt’s ass, Kurt’s on his, and kisses him slowly. “Me too.”

“Ha,” Kurt scoffs. “I believe we determined that it was your dick that was going to be in my ass.”

Blaine floods with desire just hearing Kurt’s crude mouth. “Yeah,” He breathes. “And I want to make this so good for you.” Kurt gets goosebumps. “Come lie down.” Kurt does as he’s told, lying on his back with his knees up, Blaine kneeling beside him. “So just to make sure - have you done this to yourself before?”

“Yeah,” Kurt closes his eyes. “A few times. More since we started doing this stuff.”

“Okay, good.” Blaine nods his approval, now squeezing lubricant liberally over his fingers. He places his dry hand on Kurt’s ass cheek, moving it to the side. “Did you like it?” Kurt quirks an eye open. “When there was a finger inside you?” Blaine pushes his index finger in as he says it, sliding it easily in.

Kurt makes a high pitched sound as the finger goes in. “Don’t you find it kind of gross?”

“No,” Blaine says matter-of-factly. “It’s hot.” Kurt looks over and can see Blaine is definitely hard, just from sticking his fingers inside him. He closes his eyes again. “I’m going to move in and out now, and add another finger,” Blaine coaches, watching his own fingers disappear in Kurt’s body.

“That feels like more,” Kurt tenses slightly and Blaine strokes Kurt’s cock in reassurance.

“It is more. You’re doing great,” Kurt is breathing heavy and writhing a bit. Blaine is sure he will not last long. “I’m going to do a third finger now. Breathe in for me.”

Kurt’s eyes shoot open. “What is this? A yoga class?” Kurt’s sass is still on even with two fingers inside him, naked and vulnerable. Blaine loves it.

“Just do what I say, smart ass, okay?” Blaine commands. Kurt breathes in and Blaine gets three fingers in while he exhales. Blaine’s eyes go wide in amazement, “You’re doing it, Kurt.” 

“Yeah,” Kurt’s breath is ragged. “But your dick is a lot bigger than your fingers, Blaine.”

“Not as big as yours,” Blaine pulls at Kurt’s hard cock as he climbs over him to kiss him open and dirty, still working his three fingers in and out. “Are you ready to try?”

Kurt scrunches his eyes as Blaine pulls his fingers out gently, slips on a condom and as much lubricant as he can. 

“I’m going to fuck you now.”

“Thanks, Captain Obvious.” 

Blaine knows Kurt’s nerves bring out his sarcasm. He also knows how to turn Kurt on. He slips in three fingers one more time. “Open your eyes, Kurt.” Blaine’s looking down at his own hand in Kurt’s ass, breathing hard. “Look how turned on you make me.” His words are really just sex toys now, heightening the experience, and trying to distract Kurt. “Your body is amazing. Open for me,” He says as he pushes tentatively inside.

“Ah!” Kurt’s muscles tense and Blaine pulls at his cock and leans down to kiss him gently while he pushes in slightly more. Kurt groans deeply and loudly.

“That’s it, Kurt” Blaine breathes in amazement as he pushes in.

“Move,” Kurt orders. 

Blaine sits up on his knees to stare at his own cock inside Kurt. “I’m inside you,” Blaine stares shamelessly. “We’re fucking.”

“Will you please get to it,” Kurt demands.

“Yeah,” Blaine agrees as he pulls out to push back in, as Kurt grunts each time he enters. Blaine starts to moan in tandem with Kurt, again leaning down to kiss him messily, lots of tongue and teeth. “I love you.”

“Oh my god, will you please just keep fucking me,” Kurt is bucking up to him now, almost there.

“That’s it, Kurt.” Blaine continues. “Louder. No one’s here. Let me hear you being fucked.”

Kurt screams as he comes all over him and Blaine, Blaine following seconds behind him, still inside his body. What a mess.

They catch their breath as Blaine pulls out slowly, patting Kurt affectionately on the butt, before quickly cleaning them both off and moving in for a spoon. Blaine is desperate to ask Kurt how it was, if he liked it, if he did okay but he waits for Kurt to speak first.

“We did it,” is the first thing Kurt says. He’s smiling.

“We did.” Blaine smiles back.

“We fucked,” Kurt says, testing the way it feels on his non-in the throes of passion tongue.

“ _I_ fucked _you_ ,” Blaine says playfully, knocking into Kurt’s side.

“It was hot,” Kurt says and Blaine breathes a sigh of relief. He liked it. Which probably means Kurt is up for doing it again sometime. Because Blaine is definitely up for doing it again sometime. Any time. As soon as he can recover, really. “Oh and Blaine?” Blaine turns his head to see Kurt’s relaxed and happy eyes. “I love you too.”


End file.
